1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restricting a transmission output of a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a transmission output restricting scheme to restrict a transmission output only through detection by an antenna when the antenna is in contact with a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an antenna of a portable terminal is in contact with a human body, a transmission output may be restricted so as to minimize an adverse health effect on the human body.
As a scheme of restricting the transmission output, a separate touch sensor is included adjacent to the antenna to determine whether the antenna is in contact with the human body is determined.
However, to include the separate touch sensor adjacent to the antenna, a separate touch sensor-dedicated antenna and a circuit for the antenna are required. Further, as the touch sensor-dedicated antenna is contained to be close to a main antenna, performance may be deteriorated. Conversely, if the touch sensor-dedicated antenna is contained to be distant from the main antenna, a scope and a range where a touch sensor function covers may be limited.